russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV to air free Chinese series, docus soon
By Joyce Ann L. Rocamora June 13, 2018, 6:28 pm MANILA—In an aggressive to dominate its presence felt in the industry, the country’s flagship government television network PTV-4 is set to air free Chinese shows in August 2018, the Chinese Embassy in Manila announced following the formal launch of the China TV Theatre in Makati on Wednesday. Li Lingxiao, Press Attache of the embassy, told the Philippine News Agency that specific dates are still under negotiation but the trial run is expected this August. According to Li, China TV Theatre will feature one TV drama titled Feather Flies to the Sky, a 2014 Chinese film titled Beijing Love Story, a cartoon show and a documentary. During the program launch at the New World Hotel Makati, Chinese Ambassador to the Philippines Zhao Jianhua said the inauguration of the China TV Theatre "adds fresh impetus" to further build on people-to-people exchanges of the two states. "From now on, our Filipino friends could, for the first time, watch Chinese TV series, documentaries, cartoons and movies dubbed in Tagalog on PTV," he said in his speech. Zhao said China TV Theatre serves as a window for Filipinos "to better understand China, its people, their long history, their rich culture, their daily lives, their endeavor and their dreams." Zhao said the shows will depict stories about how their "reform and opening up" in the past 40 years helped realize a steady economic growth of China. "Reform and opening up really represented a strategic move to mobilize each and every Chinese striving for his or her personal happiness, for his or her family welfare, and for his or her national development. This is known as the 'Chinese Dream,'" he said. In his speech, Zhao recalled the statement of President Rodrigo Duterte during the opening ceremony of the Bo’ao Forum for Asia 2018 Annual Conference last April, where the Chief Executive noted the Philippines' dream of having a comfortable life for its people. "Please stay assured, in this grand cause, China was, is and will always be standing together with the Philippines as friend and partner, in realizing the Dream of the Philippines," the envoy stressed. Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar, for his part, thanked the Chinese envoy for “opening the world of broadcast, print, television and radio of China to the Philippines." "The Chinese Theater that we are launching today will showcase four of the best Chinese productions on PTV,” he said. Both Andanar and PTV General Manager Dino Apolonio expressed optimism on the partnership. Apolonio said the inauguration serves as an opening for "deeper understanding" between Chinese and Filipino people. "We need contents that challenge our minds and promote creativity and imagination. China Theatre is contributing immensely in that regard. It serves as a tool for deeper understanding betwen our two peoples," he said. Other notable officials of both countries present during the launch were Communications Undersecretary George Apacible and Ma Li, director-general of the International Cooperation Department of Chinese State Administration of Radio and Television. (PNA)